


Post-Marriages: Yu-Gi-Oh!

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was requested by one, SigmaDelta. There will be chapters! That I write a fanfic about life after marriage with various characters. Hope you enjoy it. Send me requests for more similar to this. [Comments and targets are much appreciated, flames will be ignored.]</p><p>- Ducky</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Down to the Bone (Ryou Bakura)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SigmaDelta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SigmaDelta/gifts).



The silence that courses through the windows on this blessed night is like a babbling river, lulling beings close by to sleep but leaving one to stare, fascinated. Ryou lays in bed, feeling the golden ring that was slipped so lovingly on his finger, barely fourteen hours ago. Her peaceful face looks so serene and divine that he could have died and never see such a beautiful scene. This woman that loves him with all her heart holds the key to his own. His brown eyes, the colour of romantic confectionary, look up and down her beautiful form once more. This relationship is so much more than the sex, then the pleasure that she shared when she bought him things. Their love is down to the bone, bubbling through the thick marrow. His eyes soften as a tear falls down his cheek, leaving a burning trail behind. He has never known anyone quite so marvellous in all his days. In the three months that he has been with her, he has never felt happier. On the dance floor, earlier that evening, where she laid her head, cozily, on his shoulder, blinking to the beat of the slow song, mumbling sweet nothings in his ear. Such a beauty could never be found anywhere apart from by his side from now on. Her emerald eyes flutter open elegantly as she gazes up into his face with the up-most passion.  
"My dear, did you call? I though I heard something." She whispers, sleepily.  
"No, love, I didn't." He confirms, protective arms wrapping around her slender figure. His lips gingerly, timidly touch her's, moving against her and slicking their tongues together. She burrows her fingers into his satin-like, snow-white hair, tugging on it lightly. As they pull back, they share a moment of pure happiness. Falling asleep in your lovers arms may seem like a fairy tale as you reach your teen years but God knows it isn't after marriage.


	2. A Hellish Mistake (Y.Marik)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Y.Marik… Cannot assure that this won't end badly. "^^. For the one and only, Anone! [Comments and targets are much appreciated, flames will be ignored.]

Marik has been terribly quiet this after noon, not even glancing up his newly-wed's dress. As they ride on the back of the crimson motorcycle, she starts to question him. 'Is he mature now because we're married?' She wonders and the bike comes to a screeching halt. They both get off. She glances around her, sand restricting her vision. Tonnes upon tonnes of it, they are in the desert. He smiles insanely at her and she immediately rejects any thoughts of the previous idea. "When you said 'I do' at the alter, you didn't think you were making the biggest mistake of your life, did you? Whichever way you look at it, by the end of tonight, you're going to hurt." He growls, voice distorted, and she hangs her head. "Ma-Marik… Please…" She cries, a lone tear dribbling down her cheek in a futile attempt to stop him. His lavender eyes soften, ever so slightly. His bronze skin looks radient in the bright moonlight, emitting from over the sand dunes. His shoulders sag slightly, almost in defeat of her effect. She was like a Duel Monsters card, her effect was so complicated but terribly powerful. He squats before her, gold clasps flashing in the bright light. His scorching hand trails up her thigh and she looks up into his eyes. He presses his lips onto hers, almost painfully, but not. "Maybe I'm too tired tonight." His hands stop at the waistband of her panties. "I guess, I could take you in one round, Tiger." She giggles, wiping away her tears. He growls, seductively, nuzzling her neck. "Maybe two?" He asks, hopefully. "Maybe, my love. Never leave my side." She mumbles, kissing the gold clasps that encased his toned arms. Usual positions are starting to emerge, her on the bottom, him on top. She never rued the day Bakura introduced them, even if it was after kidnapping her.


	3. This Time (Yugi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Yugi. Hikari Yugi, not that other dick that calls himself Yugi. For my dear Anone. [Comments and targets are much appreciated, flames will be ignored.]
> 
> \- Ducky

'Yugi paused. He's facing the biggest question of his life. Does he take her to be his lawfully wedded wife? He didn't know. He'd known this girl for 3 years and was bored of just having her there in the background as a fiancé. He wanted her to be the centre of attention and to have five beautiful children with her.'

\---

The memory is warm and kind to Yugi as he sits in the back garden. He opens his book and glances at the Millenium Puzzle, laying limply on the table. His worried eyes crawl up his wife's delectable body until they met her own, beautiful, radiant, pair.

"Do you think it's finally time, my love?" She asks, eyes softening.

"I have no idea. He's been with me my whole life but I think his time of manipulation is over." Yugi replies, sternly, grasping the chain of the necklace. He grabs the Spade from the garage and starts to dig a hole next to the fountain. "Now _you_ can stay underground for a thousand years." Yugi mutters as he dumps the Puzzle in the ground, covering it back up again with dirt.


	4. Rogues (Thief King Bakura)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another for ANONE! For the Thief King. You know the drill. [Comments and targets are much appreciated, flames will be ignored.]

"Do you…? Will you have me?" She asked and he'd smirked. He had ripped off her clothes and taken her. Did he mean to have triplets? Of course not but with his perfect thieving skills, he tought them to steal and be quiet in doing so.

Kari clambers over his left shoulder.  
"Father, will Mother be coming back soon?" Karu asks, sitting on the thief's head.  
"Of course. She's on her way back from the Pharoah's palace now." Bakura chuckles, frantically searching for Karo. He finds the small, white-haired boy in the corner behind him. The small boy covers his steely eyes with his hands. "What happened, my boy?" Asks the thief. The boy removes his hands, feverishly, from his eyes, revealing a long scar down the left side of his face, almost mirroring Bakura's. Karo sees the questionable look in his father's eyes and starts to explain.  
"Well, I was nicking a melon for the five of us when the stall owner pulled a dirk out from under the counter. He just missed my eye but managed to cut this." Blood trickles in a line down his cheek, just missing his eye.  
"We know not to go to that stall again, don't we?" Bakura wipes the blood away, holding the boys' to him, kissing them all on the heads. She smiles at the loving scene, holding her thievings from the palace.


End file.
